Vivienne Graham
|image= |species =Human |nationality =British |currentoccupation =Monarch scientist |relationships =Ishiro Serizawa (Sensei) |firstappearance =''Godzilla'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' |played =Sally Hawkins }}Vivienne Graham is a scientist character created by that first appeared in the 2014 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla. She has been confirmed to return in the 2019 sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Appearance Personality Relationships Ishiro Serizawa Ford Brody History ''Godzilla Dr. Graham is a scientist employed by Monarch to search for and study giant monsters. She serves as Ishiro Serizawa's assistant. In 1999, Graham and Serizawa were called to the Philippines to investigate the collapse of a mine. While exploring the cavern below, they discovered a gigantic skeleton. Dr Graham asked Serizawa if this skeleton belonged to Godzilla, though he replied it was much older. They also discovered two parasitic spores attached to the skeleton, one of which had split open. Fifteen years later in 2014, Dr. Graham was working with Serizawa and a team of Monarch scientists at the ruins of the Janjira power plant in Japan to study the MUTO that had hatched from the spore and attached itself to the reactor. Recently, the creature's chrysalis had become more and more unstable as the reactor was depleted, and was constantly releasing electromagnetic pulses. When Joseph Brody and his son Ford were caught trespassing in the Janjira quarantine zone, they were captured and taken to the plant by Monarch. Dr. Graham and Serizawa looked at the documents Joe Brody had with him, and noted that they were all seismic and sonic graphs taken from just before the meltdown 15 years ago, and were almost identical to the readings being currently given off by the MUTO. Suddenly, an EMP was released that disabled all of Monarch's systems, forcing Serizawa to order the MUTO destroyed. However, the fully-matured MUTO merely broke out of its cocoon and destroyed Monarch's base of operations in the plant before flying away. The United States Navy was sent to Janjira the next morning to take over the pursuit of the MUTO from Monarch, and recruited Graham and Serizawa to their task force. At Serizawa's request, Ford and Joe Brody were brought along, though Joe passed away from injuries sustained during the MUTO's rampage. On board the USS Saratoga, Serizawa and Graham brought in Ford for questioning, offering their condolences but urging him to tell them all his father knew about the MUTO Ford told them his father was working on studying echolocation patterns being given off from the ruins of Janjira. Serizawa and Graham determined that the M.U.T.O. must have been trying to communicate with something. They then told Ford about their organization, Monarch. According to Serizawa and Graham, Monarch was formed in 1954 to study a creature called "Godzilla," who was attacking American and Soviet nuclear submarines in the South Pacific. They stated that Godzilla was an ancient alpha predator from the primordial age, and was essentially a living god. Serizawa asserted his belief that Godzilla would return to restore balance to the ecosystem by killing the MUTO. Later, the MUTO was sighted in Hawaii in the forests outside Honolulu. The military attacked the creature, but were rendered helpless by its EMP. The Saratoga's radar began detecting a large signature approaching from underwater, causing Serizawa to run to the deck. Graham asked him to stay behind, but Serizawa told her he believed Godzilla was coming at last. From the deck, Graham and Serizawa witnessed Godzilla's huge approach the ship before diving underneath it, then proceeding to Honolulu. By the next day, the Saratoga was pursuing both Godzilla and the MUTO as they approached the mainland United States. While studying the MUTO's echolocation patterns, Serizawa discovered that something was actually responding to it. Dr. Graham assured him that the other spore found in the Philippines was dead and dormant and couldn't be responding. A military team was sent to the nuclear waste repository in Nevada where the spore had been taken, only to discover that a larger second MUTO had broken free of the facility. Watching the creature's rampage on video feeds, Graham and Serizawa determined that this MUTO was a female and was preparing to meet up with the mature male and reproduce. The military formed a desperate plan to use a nuclear warhead to lure the MUTOs to an island off the coast of California, knowing Godzilla would follow, and then detonate it to kill all three creatures at once. Graham and Serizawa pleaded for the military to abort the plan, knowing it would not work, but were denied. After the male MUTO retrieved the warhead from the military and built a nest with the female in the heart of San Francisco, Graham and Serizawa were sent to a base camp outside Oakland. There, the military formed a team to try and retrieve the warhead while Godzilla battled both MUTOs. They then watched and waited helplessly as the operation was undertaken. The next morning, after the warhead was disposed of and both MUTO killed, Graham and Serizawa were present observing the fallen Godzilla in sadness. However, Godzilla was merely unconscious and woke up. Graham and Serizawa then watched in awe and joy as Godzilla approached the sea and roared victoriously before disappearing beneath the waves. In 2016, Graham led an effort to build a containment and research facility around an extraordinary, but dormant creature in the Antarctic. Her classified field notes contained the mysterious footnote: "The devil has three heads." Godzilla: King of the Monsters Vivienne is confirmed to return in the 2019 film, ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Gallery Trailers ''Godzilla'' - International Trailer Godzilla (2014 film) - International Trailer - 00018.png Miscellaneous Websites MUTORESEARCH_FILE_BROWSER_-_SERIZAWA_-_3_-_MONARCH_PERSONNEL_272.jpg Trivia * '' #18]]In issue #18 of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, two characters closely resembling Dr. Graham and Ishiro Serizawa can be seen running from Godzilla and Ebirah. List of appearances *''Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Category:Godzilla (2014 film): Characters Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019 film): Kaiju